


Not The End of The World

by passion56321



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, set in season 1 during xmas break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/pseuds/passion56321
Summary: Admitting it out loud at the very moment, well, it’s not the end of the world. At least, it hasn’t blown up just yet.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 35





	Not The End of The World

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back 2015 during season 1 on tumblr. Finally posting it here because I'm deleting the blog I posted it on. It's set in season 1 before we knew Connor's sister as Gemma, hence why I named her Emily in this.

“I – I have a boyfriend,” he says, and to his surprise, it comes out easier than he thought it would. Though, the statement may not technically be true, it feels right to use it as a descriptor of Oliver.

For him to think of Oliver as his boyfriend. It feels as true as Sam Keating’s death. Not too long ago, the very idea of even having someone to call a boyfriend seemed preposterous. But he figures, he’s always been a fool blind to all of the things in front him, why would Oliver (personification of all things good and pure) be any different?

Admitting it out loud at the very moment, well, it’s not the end of the world. At least, it hasn’t blown up just yet.

“What?” his sister, Emily, gasps just as surprised as he is. “Who?”

“His name’s Oliver.” he admits proudly. _Is it normal to be proud of someone’s name?_ he thinks to himself. He can’t remember a time where he’s ever be proud of someone’s name for them. _Fuck it_ , he thinks, _I don’t give a fuck. Yes his name is Oliver and I really like him. I more than like him._ But he isn’t about to admit that out loud just yet. Let alone to his sister.

“And it’s – it’s really new and I don’t wanna make a big deal of it. So just don’t – don’t tell Mom.”

Emily makes her trademark ehhh not a good idea face. “Oh God, no. She’d probably start planning the wedding,” she teases.

“Gross.” he says, though there’s a smile playing at his lips.

There’s not a lot of time for him to ponder that hypothetical wedding with Oliver, as he can feel Emily’s eyes watching him intently. It makes him uncomfortable. “What?” he asks.

“Nothing.” Emily defends. “Just… my slutty little brother is finally growing up.”

He looks away, contemplating her words, smiling. _Maybe_ , he thinks. _Maybe it's not the end of the world..._


End file.
